


Kik - Leafnision

by butterflyjake



Category: Leafy - Fandom, LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Onision - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, KIK, Leafy, Leafyishere - Freeform, M/M, Onision - Freeform, leafnision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyjake/pseuds/butterflyjake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set before either boys channels really hit off. calvin is a major fan of onision and is surprised when greg actually replies to him on kik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leaf boi started chatting with you. 

Leaf boi: hey :) 

Onion: who is this???

Leaf boi: oh i just sub to you on youtube. you seemed cool.  
Leaf boi: i just wanted to chat. sorry

Onion: no no its ok  
Onion: how are you?

Leaf boi: im good thanks, you?  
Leaf boi: im kinda hyped you actually replied

Onion: im good. and why? :) 

Leaf boi: you have like 100k subs. why should you reply to me when there are like 99,999 other people you could talk to. 

Onion: as popular as i seem (i'm really not) i'm pretty lame. not many people want to talk to me, actually

Leaf boi: oh ok. ill talk to you. you're cool


	2. late

2:34am

Onion: so what's your name? i assume you already know mine

Leaf boi: uh it's Calvin. and yeah :)

Onion: nice name. can i call you cal?

Leaf boi: uh sure

Onion: so cal, why are you up at 2am?

Leaf boi: i could ask you the same thing

Onion: i'm editing videos. to post later today.

Leaf boi: oh ok.  
Leaf boi: im just playing league. i have a project due but i'd rather play league.

Onion: wait so youre up at 2am on a college night? you should really get some sleep

Leaf boi: nah. im talking to fucking onision. why should i sleep


	3. night

2:37am

Onion: oh cal, you shouldn't stay awake for me. go to sleep.

Leaf boi: nah im good

Onion: please? for me?

Leaf boi: will you still be there to talk to in the morning.

Onion: of course. i promise

Leaf boi: ok. i will go sleep. 

Onion: great

Leaf boi: because im tired though. not for you

Onion: you keep telling yourself that ;)

Leaf boi: fuck off

Onion: goodnight calvin

Leaf boi: well actually its morning

Onion: go to sleep child

Message read.


	4. college

7:35 am

Leaf boi: good morning!!!

Onion: hey there

Leaf boi: you actually are here still talking to me wow 

Onion: i told you i would be  
Onion: so do you have college soon???

Leaf boi: yea but there's wifi so i can talk a bit

Onion: ok :) don't chat in class though

Leaf boi: cmonnn dude i have to talk to you

Onion: i dont want to get you in trouble.


	5. sleepless

7:40 am

Leaf boi: i won't get in trouble  
Leaf boi: cuz they won't notice me

Onion: mhmm. course ya won't

Leaf boi: im one of those kids thats sits at the back with a hoodie. they don't even notice when i miss classes

Onion: you miss classes? why?

Leaf boi: idk just sometimes im too tired to the point that its probably a safety risk 

Onion: why don't you sleep?

Leaf boi: insomnia

Onion: explains the late night video gaming then

Leaf boi: yup  
Leaf boi: although  
Leaf boi: after talking to you and you telling me to sleep i actually got 5 hours sleep rather than like 1 so thanks

Onion: that's great! although i doubt i had anything to do with it

Leaf boi: arguable


	6. slow

9:01 am

Leaf boi: heyyyyy

9:02 am

Leaf boi: greg?

Leaf boi: you there?

9:04

Leaf boi: greeeeg 

9:06

Onion: yeah sorry i was just walking the dogs im here now

Onion: aren't you in a lecture or something?

Leaf boi: the professor hasn't turned up.

Leaf boi: not yet anyway

Onion: so you're on your phone?

Leaf boi: everyone is

Onion: fair enough


	7. home

9:07am

Onion: so where you from?  
Onion: not a stalkerish question i promise

Leaf boi: haha, you sure its not stalkerish?  
Leaf boi: nah its cool  
Leaf boi: i was born and grew up in Utah, now im staying in Washington as my college is there

Onion: no way! i've always lived in Washington!   
Onion: im trusting you with this, don't go tell everyone i live in washington plz

Leaf boi: haha i wont  
Leaf boi: but like  
Leaf boi: im in the same state is my idol! that's mad

Onion: im your idol? why?

Leaf boi: you're a youtuber dude! plus you're really cool

Onion: you could be really cool too

Leaf boi: yeah, but i'm not

Onion: i think you're cool

message read


	8. caught

12:32pm

Leaf boi: lmao sorry i got my phone taken by the lecturer oops

Onion: calvin!!!  
Onion: i told you not to

Leaf boi: welp  
Leaf boi: it's no biggie, at least everyone knows i exist now

Onion: isn't it your lunch break now

Leaf boi: yeah?

Onion: are you not hanging with your friends or something?

Leaf boi: nah, i don't really have any friends here yet

Onion: go and make some friends! get off your phone

Leaf boi: quality advice from onision  
Leaf boi: you sound like my dad 

Onion: im not that bad

Leaf boi: whatever you say, daddy ;)

Onion: cal shut up


	9. fanboy

12:38pm

Leaf boi: no  
Leaf boi: make me daddy

Onion: calvin  
Onion: shut up

Leaf boi: you're no fun, Greg

Onion: oh really?  
Onion: if i was no fun you wouldn't be fanboying over me 

Leaf boi: im NOT a fanboy

Onion: ...

Leaf boi: o   
Leaf boi: ok i kinda am


	10. instagram

12:43pm

Onion: so what do you look like?  
Onion: do you have an instagram or something?

Leaf boi: stalker much.

Onion: coming from you

Leaf boi: excuse me?

Onion: you literally found my kik

Leaf boi: oh yeah lmao  
Leaf boi: and i do, its @/leafyishere 

Onion: brb lemme check it out


	11. cute

Onion: no way

Leaf boi: what?

Onion: that can't be you

 

Leaf boi: uh???

Onion: you gotta be catfishing me

Leaf boi: greg what?

Onion: you're super cute

Leaf boi: omg wow i never thought fucking onision would call me cute  
Leaf boi: ty

Onion: that can't actually be you

Leaf boi: im afraid to break it to ya, but that ugly mug is me


End file.
